Lost love
by U N I K
Summary: This takes place a few days after Sirius fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries.


**Warning: This is SLASH, meaning boy/boy, gay love, so if you take offence to that, then you'd better leave, or something. I mean, you can still read, but I warned you.**

**(Hey, anyone noticed I used alliteration in the title? I'm so proud of myself! :'3 XD)**

**This is for the challange "One Word" by avatarluv97 in the HPFC forum. My word was "memory".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awsome world of Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_As Remus stepped into the dorm, it was completely dark. Not too unusual, right? If you were normal, that was. But Remus was used to have excellent night vision due to his lycanthropy, and therefore this wasn't a regular occurrence. His curiosity was sparked immediately._

_Just as he was going to ask what was going on (he had recently developed a habit of speaking to himself), the door shut with a silent "whoosh"-sound, and a pair of strong arms encircled his waist from behind. His tense shoulders relaxed at once, and he leaned back to lay his head on the other person's shoulder, smiling softly._

His whole body ached to feel those arms again.

_There was, after all, only one person that it could be. Only one person that could make him feel that secure._

Secure was a foreign word for him now.

_Some candles lit up, and Remus chuckled lightly. He turned around in those wonderful arms, looking straight into a pair of stormy gray eyes. Only Sirius, he thought, would come up with some weird plan like this to get him alone. He really could've just asked – but that, admittedly, wouldn't have been half as much fun._

_Sirius was grinning brightly with his whole face, obviously very pleased with himself. Remus couldn't help but smile back – it was impossible to not be happy to see his love – and he was still grinning as his face came closer and closer to Sirius's, until their lips met in the middle. It was a chaste kiss, sure, but it meant a lot to both of them nevertheless._

Would he ever feel like that again?

_Remus whimpered slightly as Sirius pulled away, already missing the contact. These moments were so rare; he felt that he had to treasure them all. Any day could be the last, with the world they lived in._

Oh, how right he'd been.

_The world seemed to spin as Sirius brought his lips to Remus's again, not quite as innocently this time. No words were needed between them; they connected on a much deeper level. Remus let out a gasp, laid his arms around the other boy's – or man's? – neck, and pulled with all his strength to get him closer. It had been such a long time – almost two weeks._

A long time, indeed. Twelve years was practically nothing in comparison, right?

_Their tongues were battling fiercely for dominance. It was an even fight, since it was so close to full moon, and Remus was using it very much to his advantage, now that he could. He teased his love's lower lip with his teeth, before he bit down, maybe a bit too hard. He was pleased with the result, though, as Sirius got exited enough to win the battle._

Tears sprung to his eyes, as he wished that he'd won the important battle as well.

_Groaning, he started walking backwards, dragging Sirius with him to the bed. His arms roamed his lover's body, finding the hem of his shirt and tugging eagerly to get it off, accidentally ripping it in the process. As it was off, he would've taken a moment to admire the beauty of the Black heir before him, but his head was to dizzy with desire to think of anything but touching him, tasting him, _feeling_ him._

_Sirius gasped as Remus lips found a place behind his ear. Content with the reaction, Remus started sucking lightly on the spot, licking a bit, and then biting him, without breaking any skin (he was doing this more than usual around the full moon, with the wolf coming out a bit and all that). Sirius was _his_, and everyone had to know that._

A hand on his shoulder. Remus was shocked out of the memory, and turned around to face Tonks, eyes full of concern. He quickly wiped the tears off his cheeks, tried to hold in the rest of them, and choked out only one word to her questioning glance.

"Memory."

Tonks smiled sadly, wrapped her arms around him, and for the first time in days Remus let go of the barrier he'd built up. He cried and cried and cried into her shoulder, clutched onto her like she was everything holding him up, and didn't care who might see him. He wouldn't have been able to keep up the charade for much longer anyways.

_Sirius smiled, basking in the afterglow, and pressed his lips lovingly to Remus's. And it was then that it hit Remus; he wouldn't ever be able to live without the wonderful man lying beside him. But that didn't seem so bad, as long as Sirius felt the same._

He didn't know what he'd been thinking.

* * *

**Yeah, I've been struggling with this forever, since I seem to have forgotten how to write. . This idea was there for the beginning, though... Didn't turn out quite as I wanted it to. **

**Yeah, thanks for reading it. :P**


End file.
